powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Violence Embodiment
The power to become the embodiment of violence. Variation of Sin Embodiment, Power Manifestation, War Embodiment, and Violence Manipulation. Also Called *Aggression Embodiment *Bloodshed Embodiment/Incarnate/Manifestation/Representation *Brutality Embodiment *The Aggressive *The Brute *The Violent *Violence Incarnate Capabilities The users of this ability can become the embodiment of violence, they can become more powerful when brutally fighting. The user can even cause bloodlust in every living thing the user comes across to enjoy the killing. Applications *Combat Manipulation *Double Hit Kill *Enhanced/Supernatural Assassination *Enhanced Violence *Extinction Inducement *Killing Empowerment *Killing Instinct *Killing Intent *Murderous Possession *Omnislayer *One Hit Kill *One-Man Army *Pain Inducement *Path Killer *Unavertable Death *Violence Manipulation *Weapon Manipulation Techniques *Anti-Regeneration *Bloodlust Aura *Healing Factor Nullification *Killing Intuition *Omnicide *Unrestricted Murdering *Violence Aura *Fear Inducement *Weapon Proficiency *Weapon Creation Variations *Action Embodiment *Combat Embodiment *Wrath Embodiment Associations *Anger Empowerment *Berserker Physiology *Blood Empowerment *Chaos Inducement *Death Inducement *Destruction *Discord Inducement *Hatred Manipulation *Irreversible Destruction *Pain Manipulation *Power Manifestation *Rage Manipulation *Sin Embodiment *Smite *War Embodiment Limitations *Users that lose their will to use violence loses this power. Known Users Gallery File:Sugilite.png|Sugilite (Steven Universe), the fusion of Garnet & Amethyst, but unstable that wreak havoc. Esdeath killer.png|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) is the most sadistic murderess ever known. File:Roger_Kills_Prison_Guards.png|Roger Smith (American Dad!) becomes very violent in revenge quests, whether it be brutally killing 24 prison guards to escape or running down five teens over 20 dollars. Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) reiatsu.gif|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) loves to fight, it became his life's purpose. Berserk_v20_p202.png|Guts, the Black Swordsman (Berserk) File:Shizuo_throwing_vending_machine.png|Due to his anger issues, Shizuo Heiwajima (Durarara) is introduced as a violent, no-nonsense tough guy, tending to throw vending machines and fight people who provoked him. File:Broly_Crushes_Paragus_and_Pod.png|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) loves to kill and destroy, even for a Saiyan, killing his own father. File:Katakuriko_Matsudaira.png|Katakuriko Matsudaira (Gintama) is called the God of Destruction due to being a violent nutcase who would use brutal weapons to deal with the simplest matters. File:Kamui_punches_Nobu_Nobu.png|Kamui (Gintama) is the embodiment of the Yato Clan's violent ways, willing to kill family for reviving traditions and testing his own strength, living in the battlefield, and even punching Nobu Nobu for no good reason. Wyzen1.png|Wyzen's (Asura's Wrath) mantra affinity is violence. 83277-126651-rose-tattoo.jpg|Rose Tattoo (Image Comics) is popularly coined as the undying Spirit of Murder. More than capable killing anything and everything; including a neither living nor dead entity like The Eidolon. Evil ernie by wesflo-d4ak17u-1-.jpg|Ernest Fairchilde/Evil Ernie (Eternity Comics) is the herald of megadeath and Lady Death's own personal agent of mass murder. doomsday super.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) is the ultimate biological murder machine capable of living through and outlasting anything that can kill him. Ever adapting, always evolving until the day his very presence causes worlds to die. Kid Alliance facing Kaido.png|The leader of the Beasts Pirates, Kaido's (One Piece) power is only matched by his brutal and bloodthirsty nature that craves only chaos. Big Mom (One Piece) storm.gif|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) is the terrifying leader of the Big Mom Pirates, not even her own children are safe from her immense brutality. One Army Man By The God of War, Ares..jpg|Ares, the God of War (Marvel Comics) Conquest, the War Dog of Viltrum.jpg|Perhaps the most violent warrior of the Viltrumite Empire, Conquest (Image Comics) never failed to kill millions when subjecting a planet... Conquest Violence 1.jpg|...or causing unnecessary destruction in a pusuit of "pleasure" while fighting an opponent he considered worth his time. Malefactors_Suffering.jpg|Malefactors (The Suffering) are creatures born from the act of violence of mankinds. File:Khorne_by_baklaher.jpg|Khorne (Warhammer 40,000) Videos ジョジョ 5 This is Purple Haze, Fugo's Stand 『HD』 Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Embodiments Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Evil power Category:Sin Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries